memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Case of the Colonist's Corpse
| published=Paperback - January 2004| pages=273| ISBN=ISBN 0743464974| date=December 12-13, 2267| stardate=4521.7-4523.1| |}} Introduction (blurb) When Captain Kirk faced court martial, he chose the best lawyer in the Federation -- Samuel T. Cogley, a cranky old man who prefers books to padds and people to computers. Now, once again, it's SAM COGLEY FOR THE DEFENSE! The planet Aneher II sits in the middle of the Neutral Zone, and neither the Klingon Empire nor the Federation can claim it. Under the terms of the Organian Peace Treaty, any such contested colony world will go to the party -- Federation or Klingon -- which shows it can best develop the planet. At first the two colonies live in peace, but it's a fragile peace, one shattered when Administrator Daniel Latham, the head of the Federation colony, is found murdered, and Commander Mak'Tor, the head of the Klingon colony, is found crouched over Lantham's body a discharged phaser still hot in his hand. When Lieutenant Areel Shaw of Starfleet is assigned to prosecute Mak'Tor, Sam Cogley volunteers to defend the accused Klingon. But when Cogley's own investigation provides the prosecution with its key piece of evidence and his courtroom tactics unexpectedly backfire, can even the galaxy's most brilliant defense attorney win the day... Summary References Characters :Louis Alexander • Manuel Carabatsos • Pavel Chekov • Samuel Cogley • Aaron Cole • Faure • Homero Galdamiz • Giotto • Chiaki Iino • Khogo • James T. Kirk • K'Vak • Jacqueline LaSalle • Daniel Latham • Helen Latham • Peter Lawrence • Mak'Tor • Cary Mankiewicz • Leonard McCoy • Grigoriy Nemov • O'Dell • Sahirn P'Thall • Ronald Saygar • Montgomery Scott • Areel Shaw • Spock • Alexander Warren Jonathan Archer • Ludwig van Beethoven • Lewis Bradbury • Richard Daystrom • Charles Dickens • D'Quas • Fek'lhr • Sean Finnegan • Ben Finney • Garth of Izar • Elliam Hareel • Sam Kirk • Kodos • • Kor • • William LaSalle • Katherine Latham • Janice Lester • Abraham Lincoln • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Gary Mitchell • Moag • Moses • Nomad • Norman • Edgar Allan Poe • Daleel P'Thall • Carl Sandburg • Vanderberg • Janet Wallace • George Wyman Starships and vehicles : • ''K't'inga''-class battlecruiser • • Locations :Aneher II • Bradbury Building • Los Angeles • New Paris • Serenity • Alcaria • Alpha Centauri A • Alpha Centauri B • Babel • Beta III • Deep Space Station K-7 • Delta Vega • Deneb V • Deneva • Elba II • Epcir Prime • Europa • France • Georgia • Helzar IV • Iowa • Janus VI • Klingon Neutral Zone • Krador • Lake Cochrane • Maggie's World • Memory Alpha • Montana • • New Orleans • Organia • Qo'noS • Risa • Rome • Rura Penthe • Russia • Sherman's Planet • Starbase 11 • Styris IV • Tarsus IV • Troyius • • Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Kradian Horta • Kretassan • Organian • Orion • Suliban • Vulcan • Xindi • Xyrillian States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Section 31 • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Starfleet Corps of Engineers Other references :Aldebaran shellmouth • Altair water • Andorian ale • bat'leth • Battle of Donatu V • beer • Blade Runner • Bleak House • book • Christmas • coffee • computer • credit chip • Denobulan caviar • Deltan musk elk • Denevan wheat • dilithium • disruptor • divorce • d'k tahg • dog • Earther • Eine Kleine Nachtmusik • environmental suit • "far-star" bug • gagh • Geskana • grelth • Gre'thor • hydroponics • Joranian ostrich • journal • kor'tova candle • Landing Day • Mardi Gras • Marquess of Queensberry Rules • Merakian squeal-worm • minicomp • mining • movie • M-Project • murder • The Mystery of Edwin Drood • opera • Organian Peace Treaty • Ouija board • painstik • pergium • phaser • photograph • photon torpedo • Phylosian swooper • plomeek • popcorn • rec room • Retinax 5 • Saurian brandy • scotch • sehlat • sodium • Spartan • stardate • Sto-Vo-Kor • Styrisian slime grub • A Tale of Two Cities • targ • Tarsian seal • Tellarian fireale • three-dimensional chess • topaline • transparent aluminum • transporter • tricorder • tunic • vidcard • Vulcan lute • warnog • warp baffle plate • xenophobia • zenite External links * | after1=Ex Machina| prevpocket=I, Mudd| nextpocket=The Galactic Whirlpool| }} Case of the Colonist's Corpse, The